Judgement Day for Jones
by SilverArrow13
Summary: Darkness as far as the eyes can see. But thats not surprising, considering that he was dead. He had never thought of what it was like to be dead... but to him, it was a rest. A rest from ferrying lost souls to the other side. A rest from an aching heart..


Darkness as far as the eyes can see.

But thats not surprising, considering that he was dead. He had never thought of what it was like to be dead... but to him, it was a rest. A rest from ferrying lost souls to the other side. A rest from an aching heart... In death, he looked like his old self again. No squid beard, no crab claw... and his heart was back where it should be.

Davy Jones kept on walking through the darkness, trying to reach a currently unknown location. All he knew was that he had to keep walking, or be lost forever. Eventually the man spotted a little line of green light on the horizon, and perhaps by instinct he ran towards it. The green light meant the other side was there. In fact, he had crossed over many times, for he was the former master of the legendary Flying Dutchman. Until his isolated heart was stabbed and he had fallen overboard with one name on his lips...

_Calyp...so..._

No. He refused to think of that... wretched woman. She who promised him they would be together forever, only to break that. So in revenge he showed the Brethren court how to bind her to her bones. But, a few centuries later, having forsaken his duty, he had turned into that... horrible monster. And saw her again. Well, she was behind bars, but still.

Once more, the captured goddess promised that they would be together forever. Only after she was free to return to the sea, she found out who had betrayed her. So Calypso let the rain be her tears, the thunder her anguish, and the maelstrom her fury. Davy knew as soon as he felt the first drops that she had found out... and let out a cry of anger and despair.

Soon enough, Davy reached the green light, he reached out with his now human hand and touched it. A flash of bright white light and he appeared in what seemed like a courtroom, complete with a judges stand. But what filled the jury's seats were not humans. In fact, they were the Children of Oberon, and said King was behind the judge's stand. Lo, who was that besides him? She was in her human form, her favorite one.

Dark brown locks that were tangled with seaweed, sun-kissed skin from surfing the waves, and those chocolate eyes that he found himself lost in everytime she looked at him. Yes, that was Calypso alright... and when she saw him her face lit up. Oberon raised his hand and the jury quieted down, then a familiar white headed Fae bounced up and bowed mockingly to Davy Jones. But before the trickster could say a word, Oberon boomed out:

"**Davy Jones, you have refused to do the duty that was assigned to you by the Sea Goddess Calypso, Daughter of Oberon. What do you plead?**" Davy Jones blinked a few times, before he realized what the Fae king had said. Anger bubbled up in him as he remembered that day she didn't came...

"Ah plead guilteh! Bu' onleh becaus' she didn't-a do her part-a of the bargain!" Calypso then spoke, in a voice that held a trace of the sea that she loved so dear

"I told you before, it was not in mah nature-" Then the whole courtroom started to argue. Oberon borrowed Thor's hammer here and banged down

"**Silence!**" Everyone was so "**You have pleaded guilty to your crimes, regardless of why you did it... however, you have a choice. Calypso is willing to forget your crimes if you return to the mortal world with her, to live forever... or... you could go to the worst part of the Locker, and stay there for all eternity.**" Now Davy Jones wasn't known the think these sort of things out, and all that resentment and betrayal and heartache went to his brain

"Ah'd rathar go to mah lockah, then-a with the likes o' HER!" Oh you could see the despair in Calypso's eyes, though her face stayed neutral. The goddess leaned up and whispered something in Oberon's ear, and there was a quick and quiet argument in a tongue of the Fae language. The jury had joined in the conversation, and seemed to reach an agreement. Finally, Oberon sighed and stood back up

"**The sea goddess has made an offer, a life for a life. My Children, what do you say?**" Puck the Trickster, with eyes gleaming in mischief, rose up and said in a cheerful voice "Guilty! Guilty of all charges!"

"**So it is done!**" The mighty king whacked the hammer down once more, and a ring of white light came out. Davy Jones closed his eyes and waited for the nothingness of his namesake's locker. But, he didn't feel any change. Opening his eyes up, he looked at Oberon confused... till he saw a little gateway, a gateway that showed the Locker at its worst... Oh no, nothing like Jack Sparrow's time, it was far more worse. More burning and screaming and whipping.

So the cursed former captain started to head towards the gate, only to be stopped by a glittery black glove. He glanced up and saw another of Oberon's children, King Jareth of the Goblins. Then Davy saw why he had been stopped, Calypso was in front of the gateway, about to go in. He blinked in disbelief "Calyp-so!" She turned around, gave him one last mysterious smile, and walked through. As soon as the fallen immortal had done so, the gateway disappeared. "What ahs the meaning-a of this?" Puck explained in his usual tone

"Oh it is quite funny really! Turns out our dear Sister has fallen for you! Oh and when she found out what the punishment was when you died, as you saw, she had a little argument with Daddy Dearest. So she offered to take your place in that nasty little area instead!" Davy Jones could feel that cold depression coming back, the last time he felt it slithering in his heart was the night when he... took that cursed organ out. He cried out "Ah didn't know-a! Ah want-a to change-a mah decision!"

Then the Goblin king, tossing a crystal ball up and down, not knowing that he too will end up like Davy Jones in a few hundred years, gave him a crooked smile "Whats said is said... no turning back now." And after saying so disappeared in his famous cloud of glitter. Puck laughed merrily as he skipped around the broken man, enjoying being a Fae... that is, still a Fae until Xanatos gets his hands on him... Davy Jones just fell to his knees and stared at the place where his heart has once again, left him alone. One thought came to his head _She broke-a her promise... fer me_

* * *

Soo... I got a thinking as I was watching this episode with Oberon from the Gargoyles series... if all the gods and goddesses and creatures were his Children, would that include Calypso from POTC and Jareth from the Labyrinth? And thats how it started, and turned into this  
At the end, when he says 'she broke her promise... for me', he means that promise she made to him in "At World's End"

CREDITS~

Gargoyles/Oberon and Puck Disney

Jareth Whoever made the Labyrinth

Davy Jones, Tia Dalma/Calypso, Jack Sparrow Disney

Story at me

See that review button? Click it and leave me a review please!


End file.
